Behind The Scenes BTS
by Inuyasha-Inu
Summary: Behind the scenes of the Inuyasha cast!
1. Chapter 1!

Chapter one!  
  
Inuyasha: -about 2 attack Sesshomaru-  
  
Director: "CUT! "  
  
Inu: "FINNALLY NOW I CAN EAT MY RAMEN! "  
  
Sesshy: -hits him on the back of the head- "Is that all u ever think about?! "  
  
Inu: "NO! "  
  
Everyone else: "YES!"  
  
Sesshy: "4/5 say yes Inuyasha "  
  
Rin: - keeps following Jaken -  
  
Jaken: "Sesshomaru she wont leave me alone! "  
  
Sesshy: "So"  
  
Jaken: "Cant u stop her! "  
  
Sesshy: "Yes but I don't want 2 "  
  
Jaken: "This is so unfair! "  
  
Inu: "LOL LOL LOL"  
  
Everyone: -looks at Inuyasha-  
  
Inu: "WHAT?! "  
  
Everyone: "Nothing"  
  
Sesshy: "Stupid hanyou"  
  
Kouga: "Ur right he is stupid"  
  
Inu: "GREAT NOW I HAVE PEOPLE CALLING ME STUPID! "  
  
End of Chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 2!

Chapter two  
  
Kouga: "well its only true!"  
  
Inuyasha: "GRRRRRRR " *takes out his sword* " PREPARE 2 DIE! "  
  
Sesshomaru: "ya right u can't even kill a fly"  
  
Kouga: "Kagome he's threatening people again!"  
  
Inuyasha: "uh oh"  
  
Sango: " here we go"  
  
Miroku: " he deserves it"  
  
Shippo: "lol"  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: *makes a big hole in the ground*  
  
Director: " ya know Inuyasha ur gonna have 2 pay for that "  
  
Inuyasha: " thats the 3rd time this week! "  
  
Sango: " hey guess what the fanmail is here! "  
  
Everyone: " good! "  
  
1. first fanmail  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I just love ur show its the best ever! and ur my favorite character. I think Sesshomaru should leave the show. he thinks he's the best but everyone knows that ur the best.  
  
from: Inuyasha lover  
  
Inuyasha: *starts 2 write back 2 Inuyasha lover*  
  
Dear Inuyasha lover,  
  
I'm glad u like my show and ur right i am the best. and Sesshomaru should leave the show well bye for now.  
  
From: Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks at the letter he's wrighting and hits him again* "BAKA!"  
  
2. second fanmail  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I was wondering when ur off the air do u love Inuyasha. Just asking i'm really curious thats all.  
  
from: kagome and Inuyasha fan  
  
kagome: *writes bak*  
  
Dear Kagome and Inuyasha fan,  
  
no. I dont love him he's an idiot like he is on the show. it doesn't matter me that u asked.  
  
From: Kagome  
  
Sango: " well thats all today. but there's ussally more. oh well" 


	3. Chapter 3!

Chapter three  
  
~next day after the show~  
  
Inuyasha: " I need coffe and NOW!"  
  
Kouga: "u allways want coffe"  
  
Inuyasha: " SO! "  
  
Kouga: " geeze i' just saying u drink 2 much coffe "  
  
~bloopers~  
  
1.  
  
Inuyasha: *about 2 attck Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Inuyasha: "WHATS SO FUNNY!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "look at ur sword LOL "  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at it* " SHIPPO U SWITCHED MY SWORD WITH A STICK AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
Shippo: *runs* " help!"  
  
Inuyasha: *runs after shippo* " U RAT!"  
  
Director: "CUT! PEOPLE THIS IS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!!"  
  
2.  
  
Sesshoumaru: " ur sword again LOL "  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at it again* " SHIPPO THIS IS A FISH NOT A SWORD!!"  
  
*chasing again*  
  
3.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "............................"  
  
Inuyasha: " lemme guess my sword. SHIPPO DOES THIS FARIE WAND LOOK LIKE A SWORD 2 U!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo: "yes"  
  
Director: " OK I GIVE UP LUCH BREAK! "  
  
Everyone: " YAY!!! "  
  
~End of bloopers ~ 


	4. Chapter 4!

Chapter Four  
  
Kagome: " where's Inuyasha??"  
  
Sesshomaru: " yelling at Kouga about how yummy coffee is "  
  
Kagome: " but he's been doing that for hrs."  
  
Sesshomaru: "that's the funny part"  
  
Naraku: * walks in* "I'm back from Vacation!! "  
  
Everyone: " oh um great "  
  
Naraku: " u don't seem very happy 2 see me "  
  
Everyone : " uhh we're very happy 2 see u "  
  
Inuyasha: *talking about coffee*  
  
Kouga: " OK I GET IT U LKE COFFE! "  
  
Jaken: " Rin go away "  
  
Rin: " why? "  
  
Jaken: " ur annoying"  
  
Rin: " so"  
  
Jaken: " Fine just don't bother me"  
  
Rin: " ok i promise "  
  
Sango: *sits down*  
  
Miroku: * sits beside Sango *  
  
Sango: "what do u want"  
  
Miroku: "uhhhhhhhhhhh......................."  
  
Sango: ".........."  
  
Sesshomaru: " coffee freak "  
  
Inuyasha: " GRRRRRRRR "  
  
~Blooper~  
  
Inuyasha: *Inuyasha about to attack Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy: *Bursts out Laughing*  
  
Inuyasha: "WHAT!!!"  
  
Sesshy: "You're ears"  
  
Inuyasha: *his ears are red with spots dots and lines* "WHO DID THIS!"  
  
Rin: *walks out in the open with markers* "uh oh"  
  
Inuyasha: "SO IT WAS U!!"  
  
Sesshy: "good Rin  
  
~end of blooper~ 


	5. Chapter 5!

~Blooper~  
  
Inuyasha: *Inuyasha about to attack Sesshy*  
  
Sesshy: *Bursts out Laughing*  
  
Inuyasha: "WHAT!!!"  
  
Sesshy: "You're ears"  
  
Inuyasha: *his ears are red with spots dots and lines* "WHO DID THIS!"  
  
Rin: *walks out in the open with markers* "uh oh"  
  
Inuyasha: "SO IT WAS U!!"  
  
Sesshy: "good Rin"  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Inuyasha: " wanna try some coffee Kouga!?"  
  
Kouga: "fine I'll try it" *tastes it and spits i out* "WHAT IN THIS MUD!"  
  
Inuyasha: *try 2 sneak away*  
  
Kouga: "U PUT MUD IN THIS DIDN'T U!"  
  
Inuyasha: "uhhh.... no it was um Sesshoumaru. Ya that's it, it was Sesshoumaru! "  
  
Kouga: "Sesshoumaru did u put mud in the coffee"  
  
Sesshy: "no it was Inuyasha"  
  
Kouga: "SO HE LIED 2 ME!"  
  
Sesshy: "u believed him lol that shows how dumb u are"  
  
Kouga: "WHATEVER I' GOING HOME!"  
  
Sesshy: "I'd watch out if I were u"  
  
Kouga: "for what" *falls into a hole*  
  
Sesshy: "that"  
  
Kouga: "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
~later that day~  
  
~blooper~  
  
Kouga: ".............." *reading off a script*  
  
Inuyasha: "Kouga its ur line"  
  
Kouga: " I don't wanna say this "  
  
Inuyasha: "what does it say"  
  
Kouga: " it uh says I'm supposed 2 say Inuyasha I love u "  
  
*now Inuyasha and Kouga are looking at the script*  
  
Inuyasha: " who crossed out Kouga's real line "  
  
*they study the hand righting*  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga: "KAGOME!!!!"  
  
~end of blooper~  
  
Inuyasha: I WANT MORE COFFE  
  
Kouga: NO  
  
Inu: why not  
  
Kouga: BECAUSE U ALLWAYS GET SO HIGHPER  
  
Inu: fine whatever  
  
Sesshie: lol stupid brother  
  
Inu: WHAT  
  
Kouga: Inuyasha doesn't notice that he's stupid  
  
Sesshie: because he's stupid.  
  
Kouga: that's what I was gonna say  
  
Inu: fine just ignore me  
  
Everyone: OK!  
  
FAN MAIL:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
please pull it together maybe you and Kagome could have a chance if not hey wanna come to my place... i have ramen and coffee!  
  
Love luckykittykagome.  
  
Inu: COFEE, Kagome can we go  
  
Kagome: NO WAY!  
  
Inu: why not?  
  
Kouga: cause there's coffee there stupid!  
  
Inu: I'm not stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshy: r 2  
  
Inu: SHUTUP!!  
  
Naraku: meow  
  
-everyone looks at Naraku-  
  
Naraku: what I can't meow without everyone staring at me geeze 


	6. Chapter 6!

Blooper  
  
Kouga reads script: I HATE U KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: Ur supposed 2 say that u love me.  
  
Kouga: the script says i hate u.  
  
kagome&Kouga: INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of blooper  
  
Inu: gotta hide! -hides behind Sesshy-  
  
Kagome&Kouga: Sesshoumaru have u seen Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshy steps 2 the side  
  
Inu: uh-oh run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Poor Inuyasha  
  
next day  
  
Naraku: meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!!  
  
Everyone: SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: meow? Inu: I'm tired  
  
Naraku: want some coffee?  
  
Inu: duh!  
  
Naraku hands him coffee  
  
Inu: I thought they hid the coffee and didn't tell u were it was  
  
Naraku: ............  
  
Inu drinks the coffee then spits it out  
  
Inu: THIS IS PICKLE JUICE STUPID WHO GAVE U THIS  
  
Shippo walks out with pickle juice  
  
Inu: SHIPPO!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: uh-oh -runs- Blooper  
  
Kouga: wolves attack!!!!!!  
  
5 min later  
  
Kouga: where are my wolves!!!  
  
Inu: they went out 4 a coffee break  
  
Kouga: a break! they don't need a break they haven't done anything 2day!!!  
  
Inu: well Hakkaku and Ginta are still here  
  
Kouga: good let's fire the rest  
  
Inu: we cant fire anyone were not the director  
  
Kouga: i have a plan LOL  
  
well the wolves were fired then we got new ones!  
  
Kouga: wolves attack!!!!  
  
Wolves charge towards Inuyasha the wolves are green blue purple red and pink  
  
Kouga: WHO PAINTED MY WOLVES!!  
  
Jaken: Rin  
  
Sesshy: good job Rin  
  
end of bloopers 


	7. Chapter 7!

Kouga: -Chasing after Rin 4 painting his wolves-  
  
Rin: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! –Hides behind Sesshy-  
  
Sesshoumaru: -Glares at Kouga – Leave her alone.....  
  
Kouga: -Runs away with his tail between his legs-  
  
Sesshoumaru: well that was easy lol!  
  
Inuyasha: GO SESSHY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: -Glares at Inu- Don't ever call me that again!  
  
Naraku: now now Sesshy be nice!  
  
Sesshoumaru: SHUTUP!  
  
Naraku: MEW!  
  
Bankotsu: I'M BACK EVERYONE! Sorry I was sick and Jakotsu is better too!  
  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Jakotsu: INUYASHA! –Runs over to him and hugs him-  
  
((if u ppl haven't heard of them yet the come in about ep. 98 or so.))  
  
Inuyasha: HELP ME! SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF ME!  
  
Bankotsu: Jakotsu settle down........  
  
Jakotsu: awww -lets go of Inu-  
  
Inu: YAY I'M FREE! –runs around like an idiot.-  
  
Everyone: -stares at -InuBaka-  
  
Inu: WHAT! WHY DO U PPL STARE AT ME SO MUCH!  
  
Kagome: -sighs- SIT!!!!!!  
  
Inu: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
  
Kagome: Yelling at ppl stupid!  
  
Director: Another $300 Inuyasha.  
  
Inu: IT WAS KAGOME'S FAULT!  
  
Director: You're the one in the hole --.  
  
Inu: -gets up and walks off muttering-  
  
Kouga: -walks over to Kagome- Would you like to go out for dinner with me?  
  
Kagome: Kouga I've already said no 100 times.  
  
Kouga: DAMNIT!  
  
Miroku: -looks over at Sango-  
  
Sango: Don't even think about it --  
  
Miroku: think about what?!  
  
HI PPL! Ok I think this was a pretty short chapter but that's just me, Anyway I'm going to put up a new story soon......I think. Hey if any of u have ideas for Fan mail or bloopers e-mail them to me at: inu- yashasamaclab.net THANX! 


	8. Chapter 8!

Miroku: Kouga u got some fan mail!  
  
Dear Kouga,  
  
OMG! You are like sooooooooooooooooooooooo HOT you are SO way better than Inuyasha! And so much more totally perfect! You belong with me! Forget about Kagome!!! PLZ! WRITE ME BACK WITH YOUR ANSWER!!!!!!! And um, if my pledging love for you doesn't work, then I'm just gonna have to say this cough cough it's my dieing wish! So if I could only give you a kiss! My life would end peaceful, course you'll have to marry me too!  
  
-Kougaluver  
  
Kouga:  
  
Dear Kougaluver,  
  
I'll think about it......  
  
Miroku: how come Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get all the good fan mail  
  
Naraku: I wonder that 2  
  
Miroku: its not fair  
  
Naraku: I hear ya  
  
Shippo: doesn't anyone think I'm cute anymore??  
  
Kouga: I love my fan mail  
  
Fan mail  
  
Dear Sesshomaru-Sama  
  
You are the best character on the show and Inu-Baka sux! I wanna know why you don't kill him already? Oh and I worship you please let me be your servant or something I'm very strong please let me serve you and I'm not one of those stupid fan girls I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
-Kasumi  
  
Sesshy:  
  
Dear Kasumi.  
  
If I kill him I won't have a job anymore, I would love new servant!  
  
Dear Miroku,  
  
U r really cool. Seriously. I mean the curse thing sucks, yeah, but I really admire your character on the show. U r wise, handsome, clever, the list goes on. Any woman would be lucky to bear your child. In fact, I will!!!!!!! The hanyou's apprentice  
  
Miroku: Dear the hanyou's apprentice,  
  
u would really bear my child!!!!!!  
  
Dear Kouga:  
  
Kouga! What do you mean you'll think about it???? DONT YOU LOVE ME?????? WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY!!!!! How could you forget about our time together?????? I thought you were better than Inuyasha! Oh well, your still majorly hot! WE should still get married too!  
  
-Kougaluver  
  
Koga: Kougaluver  
  
Baby what baby??  
  
-Kouga  
  
Dear Miroku,  
  
I'LL BEAR YOUR CHILD!!! Just give me the time the place and the date, and I'll e there so we can get started!  
  
-mysteryninja  
  
Sango: mysteryninja  
  
I'm sorry but Miroku is not available right now he's 2 busy  
  
-Sango  
  
Dear Shippo  
  
Why are you so whiny on the show? Are you like that off the screen??  
  
-L67Gurl  
  
Shippo: -L67Gurl,  
  
no at least not all the time  
  
-Shippo  
  
Dear Sesshoumaru  
  
Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? Leave him alone! You bigger and stronger, and more handsome then him, why do u pick on the little ppl! You bully!  
  
-POTS)692%$  
  
Sesshy: POTS)692%$,  
  
its all in the script  
  
-Sesshy  
  
Dear Miroku,  
  
I, like you, are pretty much perverted. I worship you as much as Inu, Kag, Shippo, and San, maybe even more. So, I have one question, from the scale to 1-10, how much does it hurt, and hits the hardest? I know that you'll get a girl, if you show Ur true feelings to her.  
  
From, williesama.  
  
Miroku:  
  
from 1-10 I'd say 20  
  
-Miroku  
  
Inu: there was lots of fan mail but none 4 me 


End file.
